30 Day Lucky OTP Challenge
by LovelyParadise256
Summary: The Yaoi pairing Lucky (Tyki X Lavi) following the 30 day OTP Challenge. Each day for the next 30 days I will be (hopefully) updating this page with little drabbles based on the list of challenges. Day 1: Holding hands. (This will majorly be cute little fluff stories, so I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**30 day Lucky Challenge**

 _ **So, I haven't had the time to update the majority of my stories in a few months (which I am really sorry about, by the way, life just happens to be too busy) and because of that I need to get back into the pace of my stories and characters and the like, so, in honor of that I decided to try doing this 30 day challenge for my favorite yaoi pairing in D. Gray Man: Lucky! (Tyki X Lavi). I will (hopefully) update a small little drabble each day for the next thirty days, each one fitting the theme for that day. I've never done something like this, so I think it will be fun and a way for me to get back into the mind frame of the characters!**_

 _ **Now, without further a do, here is day one: Holding Hands! Hopefully it's not too awful.**_

 **Day 1: Holding hands**

"It's getting late. I really should be getting back." Lavi murmured, giving the male standing beside him a half smile as he impishly ruffled the back of his hair, "I wouldn't want Allen to worry or anything, ya know?"

"You mean Cheater Boy A? Let him worry a bit." Tyki mused thoughtfully as he gazed out at the park beyond the bench that he and the red headed exorcist were currently inhabiting, taking a long draw of his cigarette as he paused, "I don't believe I'm inclined to allow you to leave quite yet."

Lavi chuckled slightly at the other's words before nodding his head in agreement, his one uncovered eye flickering from the Noah to the empty and darkening park,

"Hell, we would be in so much trouble if anyone saw us together like this…"

"Yes, I suppose we would."

The smile on the Bookman to be's face only widened at the confirmation he received from his secret partner.

It was true, if anyone they happened to know crossed their past in their current predicament they would have quite a bit of explaining to do as to why a Noah and an Exorcist were lounging oh so close to one another on a park bench. But then again, this wasn't the first time they had gone against their positional morals and met the other with discretion.

However, despite the fact that this was not their first secret meeting it certainly was not something of a habit quite yet. In fact, this was only the third time the two had met up that did not include fighting, yet their past two dates- or at the very least that's what Lavi supposed their hangouts could be called- they had done nothing more than engage in awkward conversation –they both dodged the topics pertaining to the war raging and their opposing sides for rather obvious reasons.

Lavi – despite being one of the biggest flirts in the Order- had never gone on an actual date before and, because of that, had no experience in the workings of a relationship or what exactly one would entail. Tyki, on the other hand, had more than his fair share of knowledge on the subject, but did not seem entitled to pushing things too far too fast. The red head was silently thankful for that.

"Getting lost in those thoughts of yours again, eyepatch?"

The aforementioned male blinked in surprise at the sudden voice and looked back over at the smirking Noah sitting beside him, who was obviously amused by the red head's tendency to lose track of reality.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." He admitted with a small laugh, "Guess I'm just thinking 'bout how stupid we are for doing this. We're supposed to be enemies."

"Mm, not really." The Portuguese man mused, idly extinguishing his cigarette before tossing it aside, "Aren't Bookman not supposed to choose a side in a war?"

The smile that seemed to be permanently etched on the exorcist's face flickered slightly at the reminder, his one green eye darkening subtly,

"Yeah… But Bookmen also aren't allowed to be in relationships, but I guess I'm not exactly listening to that rule either…"

"What a naughty exorcist." Tyki chuckled, his dark eyes focusing solely on the male beside him, "Disobeying all the rules."

"Hey, you're not much better. I doubt Noah are allowed to be social with exorcists either."

"Yes, you're right as usual, Bookman, but I never have been one to play by the rules. That makes life far too… boring…"

Leaning over, the Pleasure grinned as he gingerly took the red head's hand before intertwining their fingers, his smile momentarily reminding the red head of a hungry wolf who had set his eyes on his unfortunate prey.

"I suppose than that that leaves the choice up to you, eyepatch."

"The choice?" Lavi repeated, a slight blush lightening his cheeks at the intimate action –he had never experienced any type of romantic gesture before- and stared at the Noah, baffled, "What choice?"

"The choice of whether or not we shall continue our little meetings." Tyki reiterated, raising the other's hand up to kiss it tenderly, "I enjoy playing dangerous games, but the question is do you, exorcist? Are you willing to play on the dark side for a change?"

Lavi stared listlessly at the Portuguese man, finding himself at a loss for words for the first time in quite a while,

"Yer willing ta risk getting in trouble with the Earl for me?"

He shrugged,

"What the Millennium Earl doesn't know won't hurt him. Just like with your exorcist friends and that old man of yours."

The red head considered that for a moment, his eye closing for a minute before he offered the other male's hand a gentle squeeze,

"I guess if ya are willing ta take the risk than I will too." He grinned, "I've kept forty nine secrets so far so what's another?"


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

**2\. Cuddling somewhere**

 **Day two, even though it's technically day 3. Whoops... This might just become a 60 day challenge at this rate.. Oh well.**

"Can you just lay still already?" Tyki huffed, his dark eyes resting fully on the lump of red just barely peeking out from the blanket beside him. So far the figure had been twisting and turning nonstop for what could have only been minutes, seemingly unable to get comfortable cuddled up to the Portuguese man.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just getting comfortable." Lavi chuckled, shifting once more in his partner's arms before deeming himself happy and relaxing, "Heh, sorry."

Tyki rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance but his smirk gave his amusement away as he glanced down at the bundle before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a cigarette,

"Content now, eyepatch?"

"I would be if ya would stop smokin' so much. Ya know that's bad for your health, right?"

The gray skinned man scoffed slightly at the question and nonchalantly lit the aforementioned cancer stick, inhaling a breath of nicotine before heaving a sigh,

"Yes, so you've said, but as the Noah of Pleasure I can choose what I can touch and what can touch me. I assure you I will be fine, lovely."

Lavi shrugged slightly, the movement brushing against the Noah's chest,

"Whatever, just keep the smoke from me, would ya? Unlike you I don't want that stuff in my lungs."

Obliging the fair request, Tyki turned his head to the side not facing the boy and heaved another breathe of smoke,

"I thought you were worn out from your mission today. I'm surprised you aren't asleep yet."

"Yeah, well I am." The red head agreed, turning his head to stare listlessly at the ceiling, "But it's not like we have a lot of time to see each other. I don't wanna waste the time we do have sleepin'."

The older of the two nodded slightly in agreement with the other's point and twiddled with his cigarette idly,

"I think Road is catching onto us."

The ginger blinked at that,

"Shit, she is?"

Tyki nodded again,

"She said I looked more relaxed and carefree for a few months now, starting just after the day that you, Kitchen knife, Road and I met on one of your missions. I guess she noticed the way I looked at you and figured out that we were dating." He shrugged, "Don't worry, she won't tell the Earl, though."

"How do you know that? Isn't she the closest to the Earl out of the Noah?"

"Yeah, she is." He admitted, "But she's also childish and finds romance cute. She won't do anything about this unless it begins to interfere with my work or the Earl. Until then she's fine teasing me about it."

"Good…"

To say the red head was relieved by that knowledge would be an understatement, however it still did not serve to completely quell his fears of being found out. After all, even if Road wasn't the one that outed their secret flings it was only a matter of time before Allen, Lenalee or Kanda noticed his disappearances every time he was out on a mission and confronted him about where it was that he was going. He figured he could probably manage to lie his way out of telling Lenalee and Allen the truth, but not Kanda.

Out of everyone at the order Kanda was the one that seemed to know the most about Lavi and he would no doubt be able to tell if the Bookman to be was telling the truth.

And then there was Bookman, who probably had already taken note of Lavi's strange behavior.

Or, even if he did manage to weasel his way out of Kanda threatening his life, it was inevitable that they would meet each other once more on the battle field, where they would have to fight as though there was no reason they would hold back.

That would be when shit would really hit the fan. After all, Lavi knew for a fact that he could never bring himself to kill the Pleasure like he once wanted. If they had to fight one another again it would bring an end to their secret and they would be forced to face the no doubt unpleasant consequences.

But that was something to worry about on a different day, he finally decided as he felt the Portuguese male put out his cigarette before turning off the bedside lamp and maneuvering so he was laying fully in the bed, his arm slipping around the ginger to hold him close.

"Good Night, Eyepatch."

"Good night, Beauty Mark."

Smiling slightly to himself, Lavi knew that, despite the trouble that was waiting for them down the road for their sins, it would all be worth it in the end because it was times like this that reconfirmed the Bookman apprentice's thoughts that this was all okay.

After all, he never was emotionless enough to never love and, after the war was over, he didn't know if he would be able to be the Bookman he was raised to be anyway.

For now the warm body falling asleep beside him was encouragement enough that he could have his dirty little secrets just like everyone else and he would embrace the consequences with open arms when they came because he just knew they would come.

Because for him life was never that easy.


End file.
